1. Field of the Invention
A modular parts supply rack is provided for supplying a plurality of containers filled with small parts from a loading end to a delivery end for use by vehicle assembly line operators.
2. Prior Art
Many small parts are used in the assembly of cars and trucks. The small parts are such things as fasteners (screws, bolts, screw nails, etc.), mechanical parts used in the construction of vehicles, and the like. These parts are supplied to assembly line operators at assembly work stations. They are normally provided in boxes or like containers. The provision of containers of small parts at an assembly line work station is referred to as "line feed". The term "line feed" refers to an operator removing production parts from a container at his work station and assembling the parts to a moving flow of vehicles or vehicle sub-assemblies.
In the past, many different containers have been used for small parts. The containers have had various shapes and sizes which has proved to be a productivity draw back. A container has been developed recently by Automotive Industry Action Group. This container design is an attempt to provide a common container for all small parts. The container is fabricated of a tough plastic and has a size and shape which is desirable for the intended function. The container has dimensions of approximately fifteen inches long, by eight inches wide by eight inches high. It has a two-flap lid with each flap being hinged on one side to enclose the contents of the container. The bottom of the container is provided with two longitudinal grooves approximately one-half inch wide by one-quarter inch deep. These two grooves are utilized in the present invention to guide the container along T-shaped rails. The intent of the container is to provide a standard small parts package which is usable by automotive manufacturers and small parts manufacturers. The rack of the present invention provides the production operator with nine lanes of filled containers and three lanes for return of empty containers. This is all done at one work station. A mix of one through nine part numbers is thus available to the operator.